Story:Starship Archer/Over the Horizon/Teaser
TEASER FADE IN EXT-SPACE The Archer is next to the USS Shenzhou. TAYLOR'S (VO): Captain's Log Supplemental. We've met up with the USS Shenzhou to off load our wounded, I'm also looking forward to meeting Commander Martin's daughter who is field training on our vessel. INT-TRANSPORTER ROOM TWO The transporter activates and MATERIALIZES a young girl at the age of eighteen. MASON: (To Cadet Martin) Welcome aboard Cadet Martin, (beat) I'm Lieutenant Jack Mason chief of security if you'll follow me I'll take you to the bridge so you can meet Captain Taylor. The leave the transporter room. EXT-SPACE (Optical) The Shenzhou peels off from the Archer and heads away. INT-CORRIDOR Both Cadet Martin and Lieutenant Mason are walking through the corridor. CADET MARTIN: (To Mason) I've read every schematic and diagram of the Sovereign-Class Starship, (beat) it still amazes me that I'm actually walking through the corridors of one. MASON: (Smiles) Schematics and diagrams are different from the real think Cadet remember that. She sees repair teams fixing damaged systems as they enter a turbo-lift. MASON: (To com) Deck one, main bridge. The lift doors closed and the lift heads up to the bridge. CADET MARTIN: (To Mason) I understand that you ran into some trouble sir? MASON: (To Cadet Martin) We ran into a squadron of Jem'Hadar fighters, (beat) it wasn't easy to defeat them. CADET MARTIN: Is that why the Shenzhou was sent to take the wounded to the nearest Starbase for further treatment? Mason nods at her. INT-BRIDGE The lift stops and the doors open and they walk out of the lift. CADET MARTIN (Amazed): Whoa this is an awesome bridge. She walks over to the ready room doors and rang the door panel. INT-CAPTAIN'S READY ROOM TAYLOR: Come. Kelly walks in and is standing at attention. CADET MARTIN: Cadet Kelly Martin reporting as ordered Captain. Taylor thinks of how much she reminds her of Commander Martin when he stepped onboard the ship for the first time. TAYLOR: At ease Cadet and welcome aboard, (beat) I've reviewed your records from the Academy and your teachers have given you high remarks. CADET MARTIN: (Nods) Thank you Captain I've always wanted to do good in my studies and that's what I intend to do here onboard this ship your ship ma'am. TAYLOR (Smiles): Cadet I don't run a tight ship like I'm sure that most Academy students probably have told you when they return to the Academy to await my review process, (beat) I let my crew speak their opinions when it's the right time and I just want to make you feel comfortable onboard this ship. Cadet Martin is at ease. CADET MARTIN: Thank you ma'am. Taylor hands her a PADD. TAYLOR: (To Cadet Martin) You're to report to Deck 4 section 17 that's where they store the Phaser Rifles and hand phasers, (beat) Lieutenant Mason will familiarize you with them. Cadet Martin looks at the PADD. CADET MARTIN: I'll be there Captain. TAYLOR: Dismissed Cadet and welcome aboard. Cadet Martin leaves the ready room as Taylor smiles thinking of how much Kelly is just like her father. EXT-SPACE Runabout Charleston is at warp. MARTIN'S (VO): First Officer's Log Stardate 53774.5. After dropping off Admiral Martin at Starbase three-seven-five, myself, Ensign Sito, and Lieutenant Commander Williams are heading back to the Archer. INT-RUNABOUT CANOPY MARTIN: (To Sito) How far are we from the meeting point? Sito inputs commands into her console. SITO: (To Martin) We're one hour and thirty-two minutes from the meeting point with the Archer. Martin taps on the edge of the console. MARTIN: (To Sito) Increase speed to warp nine, (beat) maybe that will shave some time off our trip. Sito inputs commands into the console. SITO: (To Martin) We're at warp nine sir, (beat) I don't see why you're in a hurry to get back to the Archer John. MARTIN (Smiles): My daughter is field training onboard the Archer, and I wanna give her a hand and review her. WILLIAMS: (off the console) Now there's a sight for sore eyes. Outside the Runabout window is the Archer. MARTIN: (To com) Charleston to Archer, we're on our approach. TAYLOR (OC): We've kept a candle burning in the window for you. MARTIN: (To com) Thanks Captain we're coming home, (to Williams) Take us in Steph. Williams inputs commands into the console. EXT-SPACE Charleston approaches the Archer as the shuttle bay doors open and the runabout lands inside the bay and the doors close. INT-SHUTTLE BAY TWO The Runabout powers down and the door opens and the three officers walk out of it. TAYLOR: (To Away Team) Welcome back. MARTIN (Smiles): It's good to be back Captain, (beat) I was wondering if Kelly arrived yet? TAYLOR (Smiles): Yeah she's helping Lieutenant Mason with checking the phaser rifles and hand phasers. Martin is about to leave. MARTIN: Oh I almost forgot to hand you this, (hands chip over) our new orders. Taylor looks at it. TAYLOR: (To Martin) Schedule a briefing with the senior staff for 1700 hours. MARTIN: (Nods) Aye, Captain. They leave the shuttle bay. EXT-SPACE The Archer is at impulse unknown to the crew their being watched by an unknown ship. (End of Teaser, Fade out, Starting credits)